Flores para recordar
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Esta historia participa del Desafío semanal #2 del "Torneo para obtener el Mjolnir: ¡Demuestra que eres digno". - El narciso viene a tener significados en torno a la fe, la honestidad, la verdad, el perdón y la franqueza. Es indicativo de renacimiento, nuevos comienzos y la vida eterna.


**DISCLAIMER: El personaje Lady Sif pertenece a Marvel. Su familia es de mi invención.**

* * *

 _ **Esta historia participa del Desafío semanal #2 del "Torneo para obtener el Mjolnir: ¡Demuestra que eres digno".**_

* * *

 **Después de siglos de ausencia, he vuelto para otro reto. Esta vez, hay que escribir sobre mi personaje favorito. Éste ha pasado de ser Loki (al cual sigo amando) a ser Lady Sif. La he empezado a conocer recientemente y me identifico mucho con ella, así que aquí vamos. 1,000 palabras exactamente. Tuve que recortar un poco para no pasarme del límite estipulado en el reto xD**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

La muchacha rubia toma una margarita de la canasta con sus finos dedos blancos.

—Mira, Sansa, es así.

Saca un lirio blanco y con delicadeza lo anuda con la anterior por medio de los tallos. Para demostrarlo una vez más, toma una margarita y hace lo mismo.

—Toma. Ahora tú.

Le tiende la ristra de flores y empuja la canasta por el suelo hacia su hermanita menor. Sansa toma un lirio e intenta seguir los pasos de su hermana, pero el frágil tallo de la flor se rompe en sus dedos. Sansa es impaciente y no soporta el fracaso, y está a punto de tirar al piso las flores cuando su hermana se las saca suavemente de la mano. Buscando otra forma para que Sansa lo haga sin frustrase, toma aguja e hilo de una canastilla a su lado y le enseña cómo enhebrar las flores.

—¿Ves? Se puede. Es cuestión de práctica.

Dos flores más se unen a la guirnalda.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

Mientras la niña intenta tejer una flor, una voz melodiosa las interrumpe.

—¿Qué, Sif, alardeando otra vez?

La muchacha rubia se ríe, alzando la mirada hacia su hermana mayor.

—¿Alardeando? Seren, sabes que yo no alardeo. Sólo estoy enseñándole.

La joven recién llegada se sienta con los movimientos delicados que le han ganado la fama de una de las más elegantes damas de Asgard. Su vestido celeste ondea al hacerlo.

—A ver, enséñame.

El tono de Seren suena retador, pero la sonrisa baila en sus labios. Sif deja la anterior guirnalda en manos de Sansa, que ha logrado poner su primer lirio, y hace otra, esta vez empezando con una amarilis. Elige un áster y lo enhebra usando otra aguja.

—Así… y así.

Entreteje las flores cosiéndolas por el tallo, y cuando ya va cuatro, le pasa la guirnalda y la aguja a su hermana mayor. Seren es hábil, y no necesita que se lo muestre de nuevo. Casi con tanta rapidez como Sif, en un par de minutos tiene la guirnalda entera de ásteres y amarilis en sus manos y el brillo en sus ojos es triunfal.

Sansa va más lento, pero le ha captado la técnica, y mientras ella termina de poner las últimas flores, Sif enseña a Seren a cerrar la guirnalda para hacer una corona, y luego hace lo mismo con Sansa.

Mientras ellas se levantan para ir a verse al espejo, Sif duda un momento con su mano sobre la canasta y luego trenza su propia corona con destreza. Dejándola livianamente sobre su larguísimo cabello rubio trenzado, va a unirse a sus hermanas frente al espejo.

—Cada una tiene sus flores —sonríe, mirándolas en el reflejo—. Cada una tiene su significado.

—¿Significan algo? ¿Las mías qué dicen? —salta Sansa.

—Margaritas y lirios blancos… La margarita simboliza la inocencia y la pureza. Expresa el amor leal y "yo nunca lo diré" —le sonríe a su hermana menor—. El lirio simboliza la pureza y la belleza refinada. Más específicamente, el lirio blanco simboliza la modestia y la virginidad.

Sansa ahoga una risa con su mano. Seren sonríe divertida.

—Ahora yo.

Sif mira la corona de su hermana mayor.

—Para ti elegí ásteres y amarilis. El áster simboliza la paciencia. Indica un amor con variedad. También simboliza la elegancia y la delicadeza. Y la amarilis es el símbolo de la espléndida belleza. También se utiliza para indicar que vales la pena más allá de la belleza.

—Eres una tonta, Sif —Seren se larga a reír y la empuja suavemente con el hombro, pero sus mejillas se han encendido—. ¿Y las tuyas?

—Ah, las mías… —Sif se mira al espejo y las acaricia con un dedo—. Gardenias y narcisos. La gardenia es símbolo de pureza, de dulzura, de paz y de amor. Sí, así de romántica soy, no te rías, Seren. El narciso viene a tener significados en torno a la fe, la honestidad, la verdad, el perdón y la franqueza. Es indicativo de renacimiento, nuevos comienzos y la vida eterna.

—Ah, pero qué modesta nuestra Sif —Seren lanza una carcajada y luego la abraza, cuidando de no dañar las flores. Sansa no se une al abrazo porque está muy ocupada admirándose a sí misma en el espejo, lo cual hace reír aún más a sus hermanas.

Sif se calla la parte de que tanto el narciso como la gardenia simbolizan amor secreto y no correspondido, porque eso es sólo entre ella y el príncipe Loki.

* * *

Un milenio más tarde, una guerrera de altiva mirada y el cabello azabache recogido en una trenza ajustada está de pie frente a una casa en ruinas. Lleva en sus brazos el cuerpo intacto de una mujer como no pesase nada. Todo el panorama a su alrededor ha sido consumido por las llamas. Los cuerpos están en las calles, a medio carbonizar, aniquilados por el ejército traidor de la diosa de la muerte.

Lady Sif mira el cuerpo de Seren en sus brazos y la gran herida que le cruza el pecho, y tragar se le hace imposible. Buscando, pronto encuentra a Sansa. Es sólo su brazalete de zafiros lo que le hace reconocer ese cadáver carbonizado. Debajo de Sansa, está su madre. La reconoce por las joyas en su cuello y sus muñecas, que el fuego no ha logrado destruir.

Con sus propias manos cava una tumba en un jardín aún con césped, y ahí entierra a su familia, junto con la espada de su padre, para que él las encuentre en Valhalla. También deja en las manos de Seren el cinturón de Volstagg, la medalla sagrada de Hogun y la carta perfumada que encontró en el bolsillo del cuerpo de Fandral. Todo su amor en una sola tumba.

Cubre los cuerpos con la tierra que sacó, y sobre ella deja un narciso.

" _El narciso viene a tener significados en torno a la fe, la honestidad, la verdad, el perdón y la franqueza. Es indicativo de renacimiento, nuevos comienzos y la vida eterna."_

* * *

 **Para aclarar, la última parte está ubicada en la película Thor: Ragnarök. Como Lady Sif no aparece en ella, hice mi propia versión de lo que había pasado con ella en ese tiempo. Cuando Thor descubrió el disfraz de Loki y se lo llevó a Midgard a buscar a Odín, los Nueve Mundos quedaron sin rey por un lapso de tiempo. Por acuerdo general, Lady Sif subió al trono como gobernante temporal para intentar mantener el orden. Era ya jefe de la guardia y su valor era conocido por todos los mundos, así que la elección no fue discutida. Ella m** **antuvo el orden, hizo un horario nuevo de guardia, puso a sus más queridos compañeros como guardianes en el Observatorio y mandó una patrulla en busca de Heimdall, quien había sido desterrado por Loki.**

 **Pero Hela llegó en ese momento. Lady Sif corrió al Bifrost en cuanto le llevaron la noticia, pero la diosa de la muerte ya no estaba allí, y lo único que quedaba eran los cuerpos sin vida de Fandral y Volstagg. Fue a buscar a Hela, llena de ira y dolor, y llegó a tiempo de ver cómo la diosa asesinaba a su último compañero, Hogun.**

 **Para cuando Lady Sif se presentó ante Hela, ésta ya había dejado salir gran parte del enojo que tenía contra Asgard, y la recibió con calma. Le dijo que le jurase lealtad, pero Lady Sif se negó por su honor. Así que Hela mandó traer a Seren, la hermana mayor de la guerrera. La familia de Sif no le hablaba desde que se había convertido en guerrera, por haber deshonrado a la familia con algo tan impropio de una dama.**

 **Hela usó a Seren como extorsión, diciéndole a Lady Sif que mataría a su hermana si no le juraba lealtad. Para proteger a su hermana, y porque no podía quebrar así su lealtad y honor para con Asgard, Lady Sif fingió indiferencia, como si Seren no le importase. Tal vez así Hela dejaría a Seren con vida.**

 **No fue así.**

 **Hela se reía mientras Lady Sif alzaba el cuerpo de su hermana mayor en brazos. Le dejó sacarla de ahí, y Lady Sif fue a su casa,la que no pisaba hacía siglos. Sin embargo, al llegar allí ya no quedaba nada. Los soldados traidores que se habían pasado al bando de Hela habían destruido todo y matado a todos los que no habían huido con Heimdall. La madre de Lady Sif había defendido su honor con la espada de su difunto esposo, y cuando cayó, Sansa la vengó con la misma espada antes de caer también. Sus cuerpos fueron incendiados, y sus almas fueron a Valhalla por morir en batalla.**

 **Así que ese es el trasfondo de esta historia. Lady Sif se ha convertido en parte de mí desde que empecé a rolearla en un juego de rol hace un par de meses. Es un personaje usualmente poco valorado pero que me ha llegado al corazón. Asíq ue aquí les dejo esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
